¿Solo un Sueño?
by AlexithoUchiha
Summary: Humphrey tiene otra pequeña aventura , pero .. sera real ? Lean para averiguarlo D
1. Chapter 1

Hola , soy nuevo , esta es my primera historia que hago , espero que les guste =D no esperen mucho de my .-. déjenme sus comentarios , x fa , para ver mys errores . disfrútenla ;)¿Solo un Sueño?

Humphrey se despertaba de su profundo sueño , parpadeaba veía el sol entrar por su cueva . sintió algo que se movia a su lado , volteo para encontrarse a su compañera quien igual apenas se despertaba . (**ya avia pasado una semana des de los acontecimientos de Alpha and Omega)**

-Hola amor - dijo Humphrey mientras le lamia la mejilla .

-Hola amor - dijo kate mientras bostezaba .

- Como dormiste ? – dijo Humphrey .

-Muy comoda , gracias a ty – dijo kate un poco sonrojada , mientras juntava su cabeza con la de Humphrey .

- Me alegro - Dijo humphrey sonrojado , mientras se acariciaba con su compañera .

-Que quieres a ser en un dia tan vello? – dijo Humphrey

-mmm no lose , que tal si vamos con Lilly y Garth? – dijo kate

- Me parece bien – dijo Humphrey

Los dos se levantaron mientras salian de la cueva , camino a la cueva de la cabeza alfa , caminaron asta llegar , se asomaron por la entrada y vieron a Lilly . Lilly los vio y salio de la cueva .

-Hola hermana , Humphrey – dijo Lilly mientras los abrazaba

-hola – dijieron los dos

-como estas hermanita? – dijo kate

-muy bien y ustedes? – dijo Lilly

- igual , donde esta Garth? – pregunto Kate mirando alrededor

-el fue por el desayuno , no debe tardar , quisieran acompañarnos? – dijo Lilly inocentemente

- claro , gracias – dijo Humphrey

Los tres entraron a la cueva , mientras esperaban a Garth , Ellos platicaban de algunas cosas de la manada , no se dieron cuenta que avia llegado.

-ya llegue – dijo Garth mientras arrastraba su presa

-hola amor – dijo Lilly cariñosamente

-hola kate .. Humphrey – dijo Garth mirando a Humphrey al ultimo

-hola Garth – dijo kate

-que tal – dijo Humphrey mientras igual miraba a Garth

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un rato , el silencio era incomodo entre kate y lilly , a si que lilly rompió el silencio .

-amor , kate y Humphrey nos acompañaran a desayunar , esta bien? –pregunto lilly

-claro no hay ningún problema – dijo Garth

Los cuatro comenzaron a comer tranquilamente , se a vian acabado el caribu , cada quien se acostó con su pareja alado .

-oye te quedo algo hay – dijo Humphrey mientras le lamia cerca de los labios a Kate

-gracias – sonrojada y cariñosamente , Humphrey le sonrio

Los cuatro desidieron tomarse una siesta , en lo que se les bajaba la comida

Humprey se estaba despertando , miro a su alrededor y vio que todos aun seguían dormidos , se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida , se sento en la entrada de la cueva , mientras veía el paisaje y a los lobos cerca de hay. Se avia perdido en sus pensamientos asta que es cucho un grito , vio a los alrededores y no vio nada , asta que vio a un lobo perseguido por otro , vio como corria mientras pedia ayuda , algunos lo fueron a ayudar mientras que otros se quedaron viendo , uno de los lobos le corto el cuello el que estaba persiguiendo al otro . humprey se acerco corriendo , mientras veía el lobo muerto tenia sangre por todas partes y sus ojos eran negros , estaba sorprendido por ver a ese extraño lobo.

**A quy termina este cap. Se que es corto , díganme que les parecio =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo , espero que les guste =D**

-pero que paso aquí ¡? – dijo Humphrey aun sorprendido

-no lo se , este lobo venia persiguiendo al otro –

Los que estaban alrededor vieron al lobo muerto con su extraña apariencia , mientras el otro lobo estaba asustado y herido , tenia rasguños por todos lados , incluso una mordida en su pata . Humphrey se acerco al extraño lobo .

-oye .. estas bien? – dijo Humphrey mientras veía al lobo temblar

-s-si .. eso creo – dijo aun temblando

-que paso? – dijo Humphrey

-y-yo venia caminando tranquilamente y ese lobo apareció de la nada , me quería atacar parecía que tenia rabia – dijo mientras señalaba al lobo muerto

Un lobo se acerco a ellos , el dijo que se encargaría de el , a si partieron para curar al lobo , mientras Humphrey se quedaba bien al lobo muerto por un rato , decidio regresar a la cueva . Entro y vio que aun seguían dormidos , decidio dormir un poco mas , y olvidar lo que a via pasado , se acostó a lado de su pareja y cerro los ojos. Des pues de un rato mas Kate se despertaba al igual que los demás .

-que bien dormí – dijo Lilly inocentemente

- y que quieren a ser ahora? – pregunto Humphrey

-no lo se , pensaba en … - decía Garth , pero no pudo terminar entro un lobo corriendo pidiendo ayuda.

-ayuda! – decía el lobo agitado

-tranquilo que te pasa? – pregunto Lilly

-todo a ya fuera es un caos! – dijo el lobo asustado

Los cuatro se miraron en duda , Kate iba hablar , pero se escucharon gritos afuera de la cueva . Los cinco lobos salieron a ver que pasaba , vieron que todos corrían desesperadamente vieron a unos lobos con aspecto extraño , pero para Humphrey ya sabia de donde lo había visto .

-Pero que esta pasando aquí!? – pregunto Garth mientras detenía a un lobo que corría , Humphrey se le asía familiar

-el lobo que llevamos a curar , sus ojos se isieron totalmente negros y perdió el control , empenzo a morder a todos , después de segundos tomaron la misma apariencia que el ¡! –dijo el lobo asustado

-que? Pero de que hablas? –dijo Garth mas confundido

El se iba air pero fue tarde , un lobo salto sobre el mientras le mordía el cuello , Garth retrocedió , viendo como le arrancaba un pedazo de carne se . Nadie iso nada ya que se quedaron en shock por lo que estaba pasando , Los cinco retrocedian lentamente , pero el lobo los hoyo , volteo la mirada , se asombraron por que vieron que tenia la misma mirada con los ojos negros . el lobo avanzaba lentamente asía ellos mientras gruñía .

-corran! – grito Humphrey

Los cinco corrieron asía el bosque mientras aun los perseguía el otro lobo , corrían lo mas rápido que podía , mientras corrían asía una colina el lobo desconocido se cayo al suelo .

Humphrey lo vio y regreso para ayudarlo pero era tarde , vio como se acercaba rápido el lobo que los perseguía mientras este saltaba y le mordía el estomago. Humphrey retrocedió paralizado mientras veía como era devorado el lobo , le salpico sangre a la cara se echo a correr , poco después encontró a los demás en una cueva.

-Humphrey! – dijo Kate mientras corría a abrazarlo

-estas bien? –pregunto Lilly

-s-si – dijo Humphrey aun paralizado

-y el otro lobo? – pregunto Garth

Humphrey negó con la cabeza , dando a entender que estaba muerto , mientras abrazaba a Kate . ya avía anochecido decidieron descansar , los cuatro se fueron asta el rincón de la cueva acostándose a lado de su respectiva pareja.

**Díganme que les pareció y GRACIAS a los que están leyendo este fic. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo , perdón por la demora - Disfrutenlo =D**

Humphrey "estaba despertando poco a poco , mire a mi alrededor y no encontré a nadie , me levante y me dirigí a la salida . Estaba tranquilo asta que oí un grito que se me asía familiar , corrí al lugar donde provenía el grito , vi como un lobo mordía a Lilly mientras Garth y Kate estaban matando a otros dos"

Lilly "Vi que llego Humphrey " – ayúdame ¡! – gritaba asustada

Humphrey " Reaccione cuando me grito Lilly , corrí rápido asía ella mientras saltaba y le cortaba el cuello al lobo " – estas bien ¿? – dije alterado

Lilly – eso creo – dije asustada mientras Humphrey me ayudaba a pararme

Los dos miramos como Garth y Kate mataban a los otros lobos , después de eso se nos acercaban.

Garth – estas bien cariño ¿? – dije mientras veía su mordida y la abrazaba

Lilly " abrase a Garth mientras lloraba"

Kate " fui abrazar a Humphrey , mientras veía aterrorizada la mordida de Lilly"

Todos volvimos a la cueva mientras Garth cargaba a Lilly .

Garth "deje a Lilly con cuidado en el suelo , mientras la veía a los ojos , vi que llego Humphrey y me jalo de una pata "

Humphrey – oye tenemos que hablar , tenemos que largarnos de aquí – dije seriamente

Garth – pero como , adonde ¿? Hay muchos lobos infectados por donde sea –dije poco alterado

Humphrey – estaba pensando en el tren , recuerdas que hay unas vías fuera de la manada ¿? –dije

Garth – si lo e visto , tendremos que irnos de aquí pronto , si no lo asemos morimos – dije frio

Humphrey – Lose , tendremos que ser cuidadosos para llegar asta allá – dije serio

Garth – Muy bien , partiremos mañana – dije mientras vi que asintió Humphrey

Kate " me fui asentar con mi hermana , mientras veía que Humphrey y Garth discutían " – estas bien Lilly ¿?- dije mientras la abrazaba

Lilly – si .. solo un poco asustada – dije levemente

Kate – como esta tu herida ¿? – dije mientras le veía la mordida

Lilly – me duele mucho , no me deja de sangrar – dije levemente

Kate " vi que venían Garth y Humphrey , mientras me levantaba "

Garth – tenemos que irnos de aquí , mañana temprano – dije serio

Humphrey – tenemos que llegar al tren , pero hay que tener cuidado – dije mientras veía a las chicas , vi como las dos asintieron

Kate – ahorita vengo i re por hojas para la herida de Lilly – dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi hermana

Garth – te acompaño , i re a ver que podemos comer – dije mientras veo que asiente Kate

Humphrey – ten cuidado amor – dije mientras le daba un beso a Kate

Kate " asentí mientras le regresaba el beso"

Garth " vi que Kate también avía terminado de despedirse " – lista? –dije mientras caminaba a la salida

Kate – si – dije mientras lo seguía

Después de un rato Garth y Kate volvieron , Kate le fue a poner las hojas a su hermana , después se acercaron a comer lo poco que trajo Garth (**i so su esfuerzo xD ). **Después que terminaron de comer se fueron a descansar sabiendo que mañana seria un día largo para ellos.

Garth – tranquila todo estará bien – dije mientras frotaba mi nariz con Lilly

Lilly "sonreí , mientras frotaba mi nariz con el "

Humphrey – descansen todos – dije para todos . – te amo Kate , descansa – dije levemente

Kate – tu también – dije mientras nos besamos

Después de eso se quedaron dormidos todos..

**Díganme que les pareció ¿? Gracias por leer =D**


End file.
